Three words Cololal
by carolily
Summary: When Colonello dies, Lal loses the will to live. Can He convince her that life is worth living? Cololal oneshot


Ciaossu! Carolily here again! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed my first story! You guys were awesome! I really hope you enjoyed the last one because the next one is here! This one is a bit more angst, and it is set after Colonello died and before Lal went to find the remains of the Vongola family. A little one-shot from Lal's point of view. Another Cololal. Enjoy!

I clutch the camouflage bandanna, as I collapse to the forest floor, leaning against the rough bark of an aged elder tree. My breath catches in my throat, as I stroke the bandanna, smooth against my fingertips. Drops of moisture form in my eyes, and this time, I do nothing to stop them. They slide down my cheek, in a cascade of tears.

"Colonello..." I whisper with closed eyes, holding the pacifier, your pacifier that is now missing the hue of your eyes close to me. My tears fall like the rain. So many thoughts wander through my brain, though I am too tired to think anymore. I feel so heavy, so tired to keep on living without you.

I always called you annoying, naive, an idiot, and a whole lot of other things that I never really mean. Deep down, you were the one person I cherish above everything else, the one who gave me the will to live on even after the horrid curse. Among all the things I said, I never uttered the tree words that I really meant to say.

On that flawed fateful day, it was you who took the curse instead of me. Why were you such an idiot? If you didn't replace me, you would still be alive. I wouldn't have to stay in this cruel world, alone.

"Idiot, you broke your promise..." I murmured, not even bothering to move when drips of water started falling from the gray sky, as if the heavens were mourning you also.

"Lal, don't cry kora!" I hear your voice. In the midst of my tears, I smile. Death must be close if you're here.

"Lal! Listen to me kora! Open your eyes!" Someone starts to shake my shoulders. I slowly open my eyes, not daring to hope, to think that I would see you, even for a second...

"I'm here, kora." you smiles serenely at me, as I launch myself into your arms, not caring what you thought of me anymore. I start sobbing, awful chest wrenching sobs as you rub me awkwardly on the back.

"That's the first time I have ever seen you cry like that kora. Finally becoming ladylike once I'm gone?" you smirk, setting me down in front of you.

"Stupid, idiot Colonello! You broke your promise! You said you wouldn't die!" I slap you, with all the strength I had at the time, which wasn't a lot even for me, the ex-CONSUBIN leader. You just smile and rubs your cheek as I continue sobbing in your arms.

"I'm sorry Lal, kora. I'm really sorry for what I did to you. But you have to keep on living." you whisper into my ear, while my sobs die down.

"Why should I? You left me in this world alone. Why can't I go too? There's no more reason for me to be here anymore." I look up, putting as much hate and contempt in my gaze as possible.

"Lal, they need you. They need you to teach them, to-"you try to continue, but I cut you off.

"I needed you too, didn't I? And you let yourself die! Idiot Colonello! I thought I trained you better!" I snap, pushing myself away from you, even though I know I'm wasting precious moments of when I can see you again.

"That's why you're the best trainer there is. You trained me kora." You say simply, sliding close to me again, taking my hand. I blush, and turn away, my cheeks still stained with tears.

"But-"I tried to protest

"It's my last request from you, Lal." You cut me off softly, hand brushing my cheek. I stare at your eyes, those blue eyes that always remind me of the sky, infinity, and those eyes that I thought I would never see again.

"Why?" I ask, looking away. "Why do you never let me die? Even if I..." I trail off, looking down at the ground.

"Because you're a very important person to me, kora." You say simply, leaning back.

"Wait! Don't go!" I grab onto your arm. "I've only seen you again for a few minutes!" I cry, holding onto your hand for dear life.

"I have to kora. I don't belong here." You turn back to me, as I look you in the face again, memorizing your features, carving them into my brain, wanting never to forget them again. "But I do have three words for you." You whisper.

"I do too." I murmur back, blushing.

"And what are those? You're too soft?" You joke, a glint of humour shinning in your eyes. I lightly laugh for the first time since your death.

"No silly. What I meant to say was..." I leaned in closer to you, feeling your warm hands wrap around my waist. "I-love-you." I whispered, before my lips connected with yours, feeling a spark of energy in me, giving me the will to live. As I kiss you for the first and last time, you fade away, leaving nothing but your bandanna and pacifier again. But in the wind, I hear your reply. I smile against the sun, seeing the rainbow that comes after every storm.

"I love you too."

Phew! That's done! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, please review! Please please please! The more reviews, the faster I get the next story on! Flames are also welcome if you really run out of thins to say. Hope you enjoyed the fanfic!


End file.
